bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jūbei Okita
| birthday = Unknown | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 6'1" | weight = 136 lbs | eyes = Black | hair = Black | blood type = O | affiliation = Unknown | previous affiliation = | occupation = Unknown | previous occupation = Member of the | team = None | previous team = Unknown | partner = None | previous partner = Sōjiro Okita | base of operations = Unknown | marital status = Single | family = Unknown | education = Unknown | status = Active | shikai = Not Yet Revealed | bankai = Not Yet Revealed }} Jūbei Okita (沖田兵衛, Okita Jūbei) is a member of the Okita Clan, the ruling family of Soul Society, and the youngest child of the current Spirit King. Formerly a member of the Royal Guard, his current location is unknown and he has not been seen or heard from in over half a century. He is the half-brother of Sōjiro Okita, though the two siblings do not get along and are no longer on speaking terms. Appearance Jūbei has the appearance of a slim, young man of average height. He is fair skinned and gray eyed, with faint shadows under both eyes. Unlike his older brother he has bluish-black hair, slightly long sideburns and a small black goatee. But a feature that he does share with his brother is that there is almost always a smile on his face, though sometimes it makes him appear more sinister than friendly. Also like his brother, he sports a pair of small earrings on each ear. Another feature of his appearance that stands out is the numerous tribal-style tattoos on his arms. Of particular interest are the ones on his left hand, where the letters D, E, A, T, and H are tattooed in black each on the back of his fingers. Similar tattoos are also present on the fingers on his right hand. He also has a black cross on the back of his right hand. He is normally dressed in a yellow t-shirt with a black jacket over the shirt. There is a black design on the shirt, which consists of a smiley with six studs along its edges. He also wears a hat that resembles a bill, almost like a baseball cap, which is white in color with black spots on it. He often sports a long black coat over his jacket, with the same smiley along its hem and on the sleeve, as the one on his shirt. Along with this he wears long black boots and sometimes dons black gloves on his hands. While in his gigai he is seen wearing a black-sleeved yellow hoodie with the smiley on the front of his chest and the sleeves rolled up. Instead of his bill, he wears a fur hat that, which is also white and has spots on the bottom and along the rim. Along with this he wears a pair of jeans with spot like markings on both the knee and ankle areas and a pair of dark, pointed shoes. Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Former Royal Guard Member Category:Anti-Hero